


囚徒之爱

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 囚禁描写, 类sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: Eddy收到一封邀请函，去一个神秘的庄园观看“演出”，在这里他遇到了Brett。
Relationships: Bae/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	囚徒之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你有看过《小姐》，应该会熟悉文中的某些剧情。

Eddy走到林荫大道的尽头，在两扇高大的栅栏门前停下。他对这片区域是完全陌生的，此时天已经黑了，街上没有一个人，只有树丛中的路灯和门前的两盏灯亮着。他透过栅栏门往里看，一条宽阔的大路通向远处，路的尽头是幽深的黑暗，看不到建筑物的影子。

Eddy踌躇着，手伸进口袋，又把那张卡纸掏了出来。卡片是纯黑色的，折了两次，分为三页，他打开来，最中间的那一页上用花体字写着：

_“尊敬的先生：_

_这张邀请函即身份的象征——您是我们最尊贵的客人。_

_在向您表达诚挚欢迎的同时，有以下规则需要告知：_

_表演将在周五晚20：30举行，请您提前十五分钟入场。_

_您在进入庄园后，我们会安排一位专属向导带领您，请您向其出示此卡片，一张卡片只能由一人使用。_

_您忠诚的，B”_

这张邀请函是Eddy从他的朋友Alex那里得来的。他们原本是美术学院的同学，但Alex没有按时毕业，Eddy已经开始为生计奔波了，Alex还留在学校里与没修够的学分纠缠。不过这位富家子弟似乎并不为此担忧，他还过着和以前一样花天酒地的生活，到了交作业时就跑到Eddy那闲聊几句，顺便顺走一两副画。直到今年，终于拿到学位后，他给了Eddy这张神秘的卡片作为答谢。

Eddy对着面前的门牌号，又核对了一遍邀请函上的地址。他想起那时Alex挤眉弄眼地对他说：“这是个非常有意思的地方，也许会为你的创作提供新灵感哦。”于是他怀着好奇和一点点的紧张，伸手把铃按了下去。

一位管家模样的男人为Eddy开了门，查看邀请函后，问他贵姓，对他做出一个“请”的手势：“Chen先生，这边。”他递给Eddy一块眼罩让他蒙住双眼，将他带到一辆车上。黑暗中Eddy听着发动机的声音，试图在心里描绘汽车行进的轨迹，但是在车子绕过几个弯后他放弃了。车停了，有仆人为他打开车门，带他跨上几级台阶，又走了一小段路。

等到眼罩终于被取下来，他发现自己置身于宅邸的厅堂之中。厅堂铺了木地板，中央是一个舞台，舞台对面是一级一级的阶梯。有几个男人正在台阶上坐着，他们西装革履，头发梳得整齐，要不是知道这里有场表演，别人大概会以为这些人是来谈生意的。

Eddy默默地在阶梯边缘处坐下，舞台上的幕还没有拉开，在等待的过程中，又有几位客人陆续到达，没有人开口说话。在这样尴尬的氛围里，Eddy也不好意思出声，他盯着手表，当指针指向20：30后，他听到幕后传来两声“叮”“叮”的铃响，然后远处的一扇推拉门被关上了，门锁发出“咔嗒”的声音。

厅堂里的灯光暗下来，一个男声随之响起，开始讲一些欢迎的套话。Eddy环顾四周，却看不到那人在哪里。

男人讲完了套话，宣布演出开始。客人们十分安静，Eddy也屏住呼吸听着。男人停顿几秒，开始读一个故事。他的声音低沉，口齿清晰，念起句子来非常动听。

Eddy感到困惑，这难道就是Alex所说的节目吗？一群西装革履的客人受邀到这个神秘的庄园里来，只是为了听一个看不见脸的人读书？他从来不知道Alex原来有这样高雅的爱好。

男人的语气抑扬顿挫，时不时地加入一些拟声词和语气词，将故事讲述得十分生动。Eddy认真地听着，他渐渐地浑身紧张，汗毛直竖。他把手藏在口袋里，不由自主地抓紧衣服，试图以这样的方式让自己冷静下来。这不是一个正常的故事，绝对不是。

故事情节是这样的：

_一个男孩受邀去一栋别墅做客，别墅在遥远的郊区，犹如一幢远离尘世的古堡。别墅的主人热情地招待了他，分给他一间宽敞舒适的卧室住。在这栋房子里，除了主人与男孩以外，其余的都是仆人。_

_起初让男孩感到奇怪的是，这栋房子里没有女人，而且那些男性仆人时而会用一种令人不悦的眼神偷偷打量他。这种直白的观察让他感到被冒犯，但无处发作。一段时间后，别墅里的生活变得无趣，男孩开始探索别墅的各个角落来打发时间。_

_他发现了别墅里有一个地下室，想下去看，被仆人制止了。男孩感到不快，和主人提出要回家，也遭到了拒绝。这时候他意识到，他不清楚这栋别墅的具体位置，没有交通工具可以离开，也没有方式能与外界联络，他被囚禁在这个地方了。_

_男孩开始害怕，他再次和主人交涉，交涉演变成争吵，最后以他被主人关在房间里为结束，整个过程中下人们只是冷眼旁观。男孩的脑袋里开始冒出一些可怖的猜想，他想象着自己最后被杀死在这间屋子里，一些器官从身体里拿出来被卖到不同的地方，剩下的被制作成标本，放在玻璃瓶子里被主人拿在手里观赏，然后贴上一个写着自己名字的标签，被存放到地下室里去。_

_男孩趁着某天下楼吃饭的当儿逃跑，可是连庄园的大门都没有碰到，就被抓了回来。再次见到主人时，他毛骨悚然。主人笑着说，既然这么好奇，那么就带你去地下室里看看吧。_

_他带着男孩走下通道，打开那扇门。与男孩预想中不同的，这里没有尸体，没有血腥气，没有器官标本。地下室墙边放着玻璃柜子，里面是主人的私人藏品，有不同材质的鞭子，有手铐，有口塞，有不同尺寸的假阴茎……还有很多男孩看不懂的刑具。_

_男孩被吓到挪不动脚步，呆滞地站在原地。他看着主人转过头，温柔地问他：哪一样是你喜欢的呢？_

Eddy感到恶心，那个问句飘到他的耳边，下流地撩拨着他，仿佛他亲自走入了故事里，化身成了那个被侵犯的男孩。

故事到此停止，男人合上书本，不再念下去。厅堂里重新安静下来，正在Eddy不明所以时，他看到舞台上的灯亮了一排，随后幕布被缓缓拉开。

舞台正中央是一张长条形的木头桌子，几个戴着面具的人从左侧登台，他们低着头，佝偻着，抬着一样东西迈小步缓缓移动。他们把那样东西放在木桌子上，Eddy眯起眼睛看，原来是一个人。

那人穿着一件暗红色的，日式风格的浴衣，侧卧在桌上，背对着观众。

此时从舞台的右侧走上来一个身材高大的男人，他也戴着面具，但是与其他人的不同。Eddy猛然领悟到，刚刚的故事不过是序章，现在才开始真正的演出。他们要演的正是那个下流故事的情节，扮演主人的就是这个高大的男人，其他人则是下人。

主人向前走，桌上那人转过身来。Eddy看得很清楚，那是一个亚洲男孩，他的头发略长，脸圆圆的，脸色有些苍白。他漠然地看着主人走近，瑟缩在浴衣中，看起来十分单薄。

主人伸手摸男孩的脸，后者既没有奉迎也没有躲闪。手指划过脸颊，停在粉红的唇瓣上，圆润的指甲在柔软的嘴唇上来来回回地划动，主人居高临下地看着男孩，他的命令很简单：含住它。

男孩不为所动，只是面无表情地望着主人的面具。

主人收回手，向后退了一步。下人们走上前来，抓住男孩的肩膀把他翻个面按在桌子上。其中一个下人伸手从衣领处扯下男孩的浴衣，他消瘦而苍白的后背一下子暴露在观众的面前。

主人从背后拿出一条鞭子，在空中甩了甩，抽到男孩背上。“啪”得一声，那漂亮的背上立刻浮起一条粉红的印记。男孩毫无防备，吃痛地尖叫出声，他挣扎着抬起肩膀，但很快被下人们按了下去。

主人挥动手臂，鞭子毫不留情地落在男孩背上。男孩不再尖叫，而是咬住嘴唇，只发出隐忍的“呜呜”声，与空气被撕裂的声音相伴。

Eddy看得心惊胆战，这样的凌虐行为让他坐立不安。他偷偷观察其他客人的反应，发现他们都直勾勾地盯着舞台，有些甚至露出不怀好意的笑容，根本无暇理会他的注视。

在可怕的抽打终于停止后，男孩趴在桌上喘息着。

主人将鞭子别在身后，伸手抚摸男孩背上的红痕。他的手指一碰到那鞭痕，男孩就发出痛苦的抽气，止不住地扭动起来。

Eddy是个对痛觉非常敏锐的人，又很容易与人共情，此刻听着男孩粗重的呼吸声，他不由得也感到痛苦。

主人走到男孩面前，摸了摸他的额头。男孩抬起头来看他，主人把手指在他的浴袍袖子上蹭了蹭，又摸了摸他的额头，又蹭了蹭。

Eddy明白那是男孩因为刚刚的疼痛在流汗。

主人走到男孩身侧，站在一个正好不会阻挡观众视线的地方。

男孩的浴衣此时只靠腰带系住，可怜地挂在腰间。主人伸手理了理男孩的浴衣，然后从腰际开始，按住浴衣向下摸索。男孩的腰很瘦，主人的手掌按下去一个弧度，随后向后滑动，手指勾勒出臀部起伏的曲线。

主人隔着浴衣抚弄男孩的臀肉，用力攥住又松开，那漂亮的臀部曲线在宽大的手掌下十分明显。他放肆地揉捏男孩的臀部，伴随着一点掐的动作，手时不时地滑进臀缝中。这样猥亵的动作让男孩发出羞耻难当的声音，他扭动下身试图躲避，被下人们死死按住，屁股上随即挨了主人一个巴掌。

Eddy听到有客人随着巴掌声发出一句餍足的叹息。

主人离开男孩的臀部，把手伸进浴衣里，探向前面的某个部分。

他的胳膊一发力，男孩就昂起脖子发出一句尖声的呻吟，身体也跟着扭动起来。Eddy看不到衣服里手的动作，但他完全清楚主人正在做些什么。这样淫秽的画面浮现在脑海里，反而比直接看到更给看客增添刺激。

主人的手不住地动作，男孩一边喘息一边在扭动，客人们也跟着躁动起来。男孩扭动的幅度越来越大，下人们用了力气才把他按住。就在他的呻吟声开始变得高亢时，主人突然抽出手，从背后一把扯下了浴衣。男孩圆润的臀部一下子暴露在所有人的视野当中。

主人从背后扯下那条鞭子，一下子抽打在男孩的臀瓣上。男孩发出痛苦的尖叫，拱起腰，像缺水的鱼一样挣扎。主人连着抽了几下，男孩的屁股变成粉色。

客人们随着这样的抽打发出叹息。

等到主人终于把鞭子收起来，他从上衣里掏出一块手帕擦了擦手，对下人们做了一个手势，便向舞台右侧的黑暗中退去。

主人刚一退下，下人们就如恶狼般扑上前，粗暴地剥下男孩的浴衣，把赤条条的他翻过来。

看客们坐的阶梯是比舞台略高一些的，此时他们正好能看到男孩的两腿之间：他的阴茎因为受到的挑逗而勃起，在受了鞭打之后仍然渴望被满足，可怜地挺立在空气中。

下人们伸手摸上男孩的皮肤，男孩此刻的身体非常敏感，他止不住地呻吟着，向一旁躲开。可是只要他往一侧移动，那一边的下人们就会上来重新按住他，紧接着更多的手摸上他的身体，肆无忌惮地侵犯他的每一处肌肤，甚至亵玩他的敏感部位。

在男孩的惊叫和无法克制的喘息声中，舞台上的灯光渐渐暗下去，幕布被拉上了。

看客们在黑暗中发出一阵骚动。Eddy身边的那位客人掏出了一把小扇子在扇风。

等到灯光再亮起来时，幕布被拉开，舞台上的那张长条桌子不见了，取而代之的是一张木头椅子。男孩就被绑在那张椅子上，像件艺术品一样被展示给观众。

那件浴衣被重新穿回了男孩身上，但是除了徒增情色感之外没有别的用处。浴衣的领口大张着，男孩的胸膛、小腹、大腿全部坦露在外。那条腰带无味地绑在他的腰间，暗红色的图案衬得他的皮肤更加苍白。男孩的两只胳膊被绑在椅子后面，嘴里被塞了口塞，头被迫靠在椅背上，没有办法出声。

主人就站在男孩的身边。他踱着步，将鞭子圈成一个圈，弯腰用那个圈去触碰男孩的龟头。男孩立刻尖叫起来，极力摇头以示拒绝。他发出小兽一般的鸣叫，口水从合不住的嘴角溢出来，向下划出一条银丝。

主人也不再为难他，转而把鞭子移到其下巴上，迫使他仰起头。此时他正以一种非常屈辱的姿态展示着自己身体所有隐秘的部位。

主人对看客们说：

“现在开始今晚的竞拍，谁出价最高，谁就能带走他。”

Eddy这才发现每个人的身侧都有一个小手牌，看客们熟练地举牌叫价。Eddy看得目瞪口呆，脑袋已经跟不上处理眼睛摄取到的信息。

舞台中央的男孩正痛苦地半眯着眼睛，他的额头上蒙了一层汗水，脸颊不知道是因为缺氧还是因为受到欲望的折磨而泛起潮红，似有似无的呻吟像是在控诉疼痛，更像是释放求救的信号。

Eddy浑身上下被一团复杂的情绪所包裹。他必须要承认，他受到刚刚那些画面的刺激，已经有了反应。一股肿胀的感觉粘在他的两腿之间，燥热爬满的他全身。

情欲如同空气里升腾起的一层看不见的水雾，把Eddy自上而下笼罩起来，让他不知所措。他从来没有见过这样直白的、绵长的、浮于表面的欲望。男孩全身上下都流露处一种渴求，渴求宠爱，渴求抚弄，渴求一切粗暴的对待。

Eddy从中感知到一种从未体会过的美。他曾见过情人因备受爱情折磨而流下泪水，见过病人在疼痛的折磨下崩溃，见过死刑犯在恐惧中颤抖着迎接死亡，这每一种强烈的情绪都让他的心受到震撼。

而此时眼前的这个男孩，他原本苍白的脸颊正染上粉色，他的黑发粘在额前，他细长的眼尾在灯下闪闪发亮，他的大腿甚至还在微微颤抖着。这一切都在诉说一种折磨，是欲望的煎熬，其中带着最后一点无味的抵抗，带着屈辱、带着肉体和精神双重的痛苦、带着对未知结果的恐惧、又带着一部分无可奈何的容忍。这样的矛盾给了Eddy一种冲击，让他的心里涌出一股冲动，或者说，热情。

而他一想到男孩是这样被残忍地对待，又感到真切的痛苦。

他盯着男孩，冲动与热情很快退却，取而代之的是酸楚和令人沮丧的无力感。他用眼睛描绘着男孩的五官、神情、从上到下身上的每一处细节，希望能把这个时刻留住，把它们留住。

他一遍又一遍地用力描绘着，直到交易完成。他看着主人对那位看客做出一个手势，他听着别的看客发出遗憾的叹息。他看着男孩头顶的灯光逐渐变暗，看着那双眼睛失去神采，看着幕布在他面前拉上。

厅堂里的灯光亮起来，幕后传来代表结束的铃声。他失魂落魄地站起身来，这时才发现自己的眼眶湿润了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原计划中本来没有打算写“Eddy发现自己眼眶湿润了”，是我自己写完以上的内容后，竟然感觉想哭，才投射在Eddy身上。  
> 很滑稽的是，明明这篇文的初衷就是用来搞Brett的，可是写了之后却发现我根本不忍心，即使知道全部是假的也觉得不忍心QAQ


End file.
